Recent advancements in the field of digital rights management have introduced various methods for protection of digital media content and devices after sale. In accordance with such methods, the digital media content may be protected based on one or more of the available cryptographic techniques. For example, with such an encryption of the digital media content, the user may use biometric information. Subsequently, to playback such encrypted digital media content, the user may request a third-party license server to acquire a valid license. The acquired valid license may comprise a content key that may be used to decrypt the encrypted digital media content for playback. In certain scenarios, the protected digital media content may be played back by only one user who has downloaded or purchased the digital media content. Further, if the biometric information is hacked, and/or stolen, the same biometric information cannot be used again, unlike a password. However, it may be desirable by the user to playback the encrypted digital media content on a random electronic device without the cumbersome mechanism of license acquisitions. It may be further desirable that the biometric information of the user used for cryptography is protected in a robust manner. Also, flexibility for a group of users to playback the encrypted digital content is more preferable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.